Dating in The Dark
by TotalFangirl985782
Summary: Can people really love someone by Personality Alone? Six people test that theory by dating someone... They have never seen. Will they want to stay together after seeing what their partners really look like? Especially with the host trying her best to keep them from finding happiness? Human Game Show AU. Pru2Pmano, UsUk, Spamano.
**A/N GOSH THESE CHAPTERS TAKE FOREVER TO EDIT.**

 **This story is based off of a TV show titled, wait for it, Dating in the Dark. Basically, three boys and three girls live together in one house for the duration of the show, but they are separated into different wings, and are unable to see each other. The girls can interact with the other girls, but they can't see the boys at all. In the middle of the house, there is a room so dark, you cannot even see your own hand in front of your face. The show sets up the people in this black room to let them date. At the end, you get to see one person, the person you wanted to date. Then you get to decide whether or not you want to continue dating them once you've seen them. Can you REALLY love someone JUST for their personality? That's what the show asks. It's on YouTube, I recommend watching at least one episode before you read this, but you don't have to.**

 **The idea for this was prompted by my RP friend Lady Hart!. She did about half of the characters. Generally speaking, she wrote for Arthur, Flavio, and Lovino, while I wrote for Alfred, Julchen, and Antonio. She also did Eliza most of the time.**

 **Human Au, dating game Au.**

 **Have fun and thanks for Playing!**

* * *

Elizabeta looked into the camera, smiling brightly, "Tonight, six eligible singles will have a chance to find true love... In the dark." The music played and she went on, "The singles will be split up into two groups and be living in separate wings of the house. They will only meet in one room in the house... And in the dark." She then grinned, "Is love really blind? This is... Dating in the dark."

* * *

Arthur hauled his suitcase up the hill, sighing. It was his stupid friend who convinced him. Francis was convinced that at thirty, he would end up alone... Unless he actively sought out someone. Francis told him that he signed him up... And that the games would begin on his birthday... Some birthday indeed.

Flavi drove his Porshe all the way to the front door. He didn't give a flying fuck who had a problem with that. He was fabulous and he knew it. He threw open the doors and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" He saw a Spanish guy standing there and threw his luggage at him. "Put these away for me, will you?"

The Spaniard frowned. "You know... Jou really should put jour own stuff away..." he said, putting the guys stuff up for him anyways.

Flavi chuckles and smacks his ass, "You're welcome, sweetie!" He then jumped onto Alfred's lap and giggles, "Are you my perfect match?" He purred at the American.

Toni yelped and moved his hand to cover where he had been smacked.

Alfred just got all red in the face and started mumbling cutely. "I...I... um... I don't think... I mean...um..." The babu was embarrassed.

Flavi cooed at him, "Awwwww... I could just eat you up... in more ways than one." He then licked his ear before getting up. "Now, let's set this straight...I'm the star of the show."

Alfred julped. "Umm...dude I...I don't think it works like that..."  
Sure the Italian was attractive, and Alfred kind of had a thing for blonds, but that personality... nah.

Toni watched him warily. He seemed to be a handful. But of course he liked a challenge... but... no...

* * *

Julchen climbed the massive hill, groaning as she finally made it to the door. She was tired, but hey, she looked good. She kicked open the door with her boot saying, "Ze AWESOMEST one has arrived," dragging in her stuff. Then she blinked. Was… was she on a team with two guys? She saw a blond guy with massive eyebrows, who was sitting down reading with a grumpy expression, and across the room, a petite brunette with a really weird piece of curly hair, leaning on the bar with a grumpy expression.

Oh gee, looks like these two were just the LIFE of the party.

Arthur looked up and then blushed, "Wait, you shouldn't... They never told us that we would be sharing quarters with a lady."

Lovi grumbled, "Who cares? I only got dragged into this because my idiot brother is dating the producer and they were desperate..."

Julchen shrugged. "Maybe I vas just so awesome zey vere scared zat mentioning me vould ruin ze surprise. She peered closer at the Italian. "Hey...do I not know jou from somewhere?"

Lovi froze and backed up, "Um... No?"

Arthur sighed and got up, "Well, we can't do much of anything."

* * *

Elizabeta giggled and appeared on a screen, "Hello, everyone! Ready for the first date? It's a group date."

Julchen shrugged. "Vatever. Must be nothing. Anyways, Ze AWESOMEST is ready for ze date~" she strutted over to the host, looking her up and down. She then commented, "Jou're pretty hot. If I vere a boy, I'd go out vith jou," she stretched. "But I'm not gay, sooo..."

Elizabeta chuckled and winked at Julchen, "Too bad. Also, Flavi, stop that." She then told everyone what room to go to.

Arthur led the way to the door leading to the date room.

Lovi grumbled as he was dragged all the way there.

Flavi giggled and got up, "Let's go... I'm ready to take someone to bed tonight~"

The boys get to the room first and struggle to sit... mostly because Flavi kept on trying to grab their asses

Julchen popped into the dark room first, cutting in front of Arthur. "Aw, it really is dark in here! Zat's really too bad because jou can't see HOW AWESOMELY AWESOME I look in zese boots..." She accidentally kicked the chair over.

Alfred giggled, she seemed pretty fun to be around, pretty Awesome to hang out with.

Flavi chuckled, "I'd like to have those boots... along with those legs, wrapped around me." He liked the sound of this girl. She was fun... and loud...he wondered how loud she could get in the bedroom.

Lovi yelled at Julchen, "Shaddup, Julchen! We can't see your damn boots! I can't see a damn thing!"

Toni was still staring at his hands, trying his hardest to see in the dark room, amazed that he really couldn't see. He wasn't paying attention.

Arthur tripped over the chair that the German girl had knocked over and then flew into Alfred's lap.

* * *

Kiku, monitoring the cameras, mumbled to Elizabeta, "This episode is going to put our ratings through the roof..."

Eliza squealed in delight, "I KNOW! OH, I AM GOING TO MAKE BANK OVER WHAT I LOVE!"

* * *

Julchen turned to Flavio's voice and chuckled loudly. "Glad to see I'm not ze only pervert in here," she chuckled, managing to run her hand up the front part of Arthur's pants as he fell past.

Alfred made a small 'oof' sound as he was tackled, and wrapped his arms around the only person who hadn't spoken yet. "Looks like I got ya beat, Flav, one of thems' already throwing himself into my arms!"

Flavi chuckled, "Well, save some action for the rest of the week. We have a lot of dating to do... and I WILL date all of you."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Dude, you've seen two of us, you can't possibly date us. It's against the rules."

Arthur yelped when Julchen groped him, but then even more so when he was suddenly held by a pair of strong arms. He also smelled you a little... and it made his mouth water... like sandalwoood and ocean... No man could ever smell that good. However, he had to get himself back to reality and mumbled, "I apologize... I tripped." He fit so perfectly there...and he just wanted to snuggle up already.

He looked to the general direction of the person who had fallen into his lap. "Whoa, dude, you're British! That's like, sexy, to Americans," he commented.

Lovino groped around in the dark until he felt something... which ended up to be Antonio's face.

Toni blinked, though he still couldn't see. "Ah...Hola...?" He said, straining his eyes.

Lovi pinched Toni's cheek before backing away, "Sorry... Spanish person?" He sat down next to Julchen, who was between his seat and Arthur's seat.

Toni cleared his throat, "So should we do the introductions now? To get to know each other better?" He proposed.

"I don't know if I feel the same about you," Arthur commented as he got up and tried to get to the other side. After everyone settled, the introductions Toni proposed started."

"Well, I'm Flavio... I'm an accountant by day, but designer at night," Flavi chuckled as he reached under the table to grope Lovi.

Lovi kicked him and then said, "I'm Lovino... I'm an architect. Don't ever call me Lovi."

Toni raised his hand, but of course no one saw. "Ah, Hola! Mi nombre es Antonio... I'm Antonio, but jou can call me Tonio or Toni. I'm a.." He got a little self conscious here. "I'm a farmer. But I also have my own business, and I run a café..."

Alfred looked over. "Dude that sounds awesome! Props to you! I love anything that involves food!" He laughed. "The name's Alfred! I don't have cool boots or a café, but I'm a Pilot. I can fly commercially or privately, and I am also authorized to operate helicopters and hot-air balloons." He threw out there.

Arthur was immediately impressed by Alfred. He would have loved to travel... but his job didn't exactly allow that. "I'm... I'm Arthur. I teach first grade at a private school and work as a part time librarian. I'm also getting my PhD."

Arthur smiled, but then blushed when he felt someone's hand reach for his under the table. He couldn't tell who it was, but it felt warm.

Julchen laughed. "Nerd Alert, Nerd Alert!" She said, elbowing Arthur.

Arthur clammed up, deciding that maybe he was too boring... everyone else had cool jobs and seemed more interesting. He felt like he needed something... but didn't know what.

Flavi giggled, and nuzzled Toni, "I'd plow your fields any time, Farmer Tony."

Lovi rolled his eyes and kicked Flavi across the table, "So, what do you grow, Antonio?"

Toni blushed a bit at Flavio's comment. "Ah...I'm a tomato farmer, mostly, but I grow some other stuff too..."

Lovi's ears perked up, "Tomatoes?" He really loved tomatoes.

Toni nodded, "Sí, Mis tomates are my favourite..."

Lovi chuckled, "Bring some over? We only have wurst and scones back at our place."

Flavi chuckled and then directed his attention to Julchen, "So, _Mamamia_ , want to come with me to the dark side? I've got a lightsaber and I know how to use it."

She flushed a bit, she was used to being the forward one, not the other way around. It was a lame line, but it was still slightly jarring. But still, what if he was like, some ugly fat guy?

"Meh, Jou'd have to let me touch jou first, only ze finest quality rods get to touch me, and I'd have to pre-check jour luggage if jou vanna board ZIS airplane, buddy." She commented, running her hands through her hair.

Alfred coughed. "Well, if you're an airplane, you know I pilot those all day," he teased, jumping in on the flirting.

Flavi chuckled, "Oh, I would pilot both of you...at the same time."

Arthur was sort of just clammed up in the corner, awkwardly listening to their banter.

Flavi went over to glomp Julchen, letting her know that at least one of her concerns was not true. He was definitely not fat.

Eliza indicated that it was time for the groups to split and go back to their respective sides in the light.

Back in the light, Julchen was fanning herself. "So slender! A bit short, but zen, most guys are compared to me..." she bit her lip in thought, wondering what size he could possibly be down there. And that Spanish guy, he was a farmer, right? He was probably STACKED with muscles. But he also probably wasn't very attractive, farmers generally weren't. The American had sounded witty and quick on the draw - she liked that. Plus, he used the word "Awesome" once, which was Awesome.

Toni was wringing his hands, nervous. He turned to Alfred and Flavio. "Do...Do you think they liked us? Oh goodness, oh no... why did I have to bring up the farming, I'm so stupid..." he hit his head on the table.

Flavio chuckled, "I'm sure that they did... though, I'm not sure about British guy. He didn't seem like he was interested in anything in the room." Flavi immediately wasn't attracted to Arthur just because he was quiet that first date.

Lovi sighed, "Well, that was less painful than I thought... At least there was one normal person in the room."

Arthur was quiet, just wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **A/N So that's it for chapter 1! This whole story is already planned out, and there WILL be a sequel.**

 **This story is mostly finished in RP Mode, but the chapters take quite a while to edit because there are SO many different Points of View. You may want to go ahead and follow it so that you can get notified about the new chapters cause I don't have a schedule for their release, I'm pretty busy right now.**

 **Check out my other stuff though! And Lady Hart's stuff too!**


End file.
